


Someone to Call My Own

by sexyconfidentpudge



Series: Abandon Me Not [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Never without consent, Poe the wingman, description of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyconfidentpudge/pseuds/sexyconfidentpudge
Summary: The third installment of Abandon Me Not.Ben faces a hard choice between handsome Poe Dameron and his strange roommate Armitage Hux.(The choice isn't hard at all.)





	Someone to Call My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, guys! Here we are! I apologize if you were expecting smut this time, but I *promise* the smut will resume after this installment. I just had to get this atrocious fluffy trash out of my system.

Hux had failed himself in assuming that he and Ben were suddenly exclusive, and it came back to bite him in the ass about a week after the power outage. Hux was a proud man, so when Ben excitedly told him he had a date the following night, he nodded and pretended to be supportive and did all the right things, when inside he was rapidly crumbling.

***

Ben was ready to go an hour and a half early, nerves having sped him up, and so here he was - sitting on the couch opposite a very quiet Hux, who was pretending to read a book and secretly glancing at Ben every fifteen seconds, a tight frown on his lips.

Ben began tapping his foot on the coffee table to no rhythm in particular and had closed his eyes out of boredom when Hux exclaimed, “stop it!” Ben's eyes were wide when they looked at Hux in shock. Hux cleared his throat, casting his eyes downward as a blush rose to his cheeks. “I'm sorry,” he said evenly, “that was rude.”

Ben just closed his eyes again and tilted his head back. The room had been peaceful for all of three minutes when the tapping started again. Hux grit his teeth and trained his eyes on the book in front of him. Soon, Ben would be gone and Hux could dwell in misery more openly. He just had to make it through the hour before Ben departed.

_ Tap-tap...Tap...Tap...Tap-tap-tap… _

Just as Hux was about to reach out and still Ben's sneakered foot with his hand, Ben's phone went off. It was a text. He read it and quickly stood to gather his things.

“Poe is here, I gotta go.”

It was then that Hux lost his shit completely. “What kind of a name is Poe?” He sneered.

Taken aback, Ben did not spare him. “I don't know,  _ Armitage _ , but at least he goes by his first name.”

Hux snarled. “I don't appreciate backtalk!”

“Oh! Are you my daddy now? I bet you would love that. Me calling you daddy in bed. Huh?”

Hux turned red as a tomato and his hands balled into fists as he dropped the forgotten book. “Get out. Of my. Apartment.”

“ _ Your _ apartment?! You know what? Never mind. Fuck you, Hux.”

And with that, Ben was storming out the door.

***

Hux was still for a moment, listening to Ben stomping his way down the hallway of the building. As soon as it was silent, the feelings crashed down on him. He picked up his stupid book and threw it at the wall, where it hit with a thud and landed with a fluttering of pages. He pulled at his own carefully styled hair, unsure of what to do next. He felt like he was breaking in half. He felt like he was losing the biggest opportunity in his life. And there it was. If he didn't fix this, Ben might never be his. Ben could fall in love with this Poe fellow and leave Hux in the dust. He couldn't allow that to happen. He had to at least tell Ben. He had to try.

Hux flew from the couch and out the front door. He didn't bother with shoes, nor a jacket, nor did he comb his very undone hair. He didn't care if he froze or if he stepped on a rusty nail, and he didn't care if he looked a mess. He'd do it all for Ben, again and again, if Ben would only let him.

When he finally reached the front of the apartment building, Hux got a view of Ben opening the door of a car, a seemingly smug man in the driver's seat, and a nervous smile on Ben's face. Hux ran, crying, “Ben! Ben, wait!”

Ben looked up, confused at first, and then angry. He leaned into the car and said something to the driver, and the other man nodded. Ben straightened back up and shut the door as Hux skidded to a halt in front of him.

If Ben was honest, Hux was a hot mess right now, so he said it. “Hux, you're a hot mess right now. Go inside. We'll talk tomorrow.”

Between pants for breath, a hand clutched to his heaving chest, Hux replied, “Ben, don't go. I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here with me. Please stay.” He looked pathetic.

Ben couldn't fathom why Hux would want him to stay, so he said, “Why? So you can yell at me about my nervous tics and insult my taste in men?”

Hux let the last of his pride float away, much like he was letting go of a balloon. He looked straight into Ben's chocolatey brown eyes and said without hesitation, “because I need you, Ben. I've needed you since the day you moved in. And I want you. I want you all to myself, to keep safe and hold at night, and I would give you the world if you just let me. Please let me give you everything.”

Ben visibly deflated. He looked at Hux, astonished, and then at Poe, who shrugged. It was his choice. He glanced back at Poe, who said, “it's up to you, dude. This guy sounds pretty promising. Also, he's British.”

Ben and Hux both held back laughter as they looked at each other, and Hux stepped closer to Ben, holding out his hands. “I couldn't let you go without at least trying. I had to try.”

Ben looked at Poe, who gave him a huge smile in return, and finally closed the gap between himself and Hux, who was beginning to shiver from the cold. “Let's get you inside,” he said gently, as he put an arm around Hux and began guiding him back inside. He turned around one last time to give Poe The Nod  ™ and a dopey grin, and Poe waved as he sped away.

***

When they reached their apartment, Ben carefully placed a chattering Hux on the sofa and told him, “I’ll be right back, ok?” As he left the room, his eyes landed on the book Hux had thrown against the wall earlier but didn’t say a word about it, for which Hux was grateful.

Hux was coming down from his outburst and beginning to feel a trifle embarrassed. He wrapped his arms around himself in a defensive position and set his face in an exaggerated frown, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm himself. He became so inwardly focused that he didn’t hear Ben approach and kneel at his feet. His eyes opened wide as Ben gently pulled off Hux’s dirty socks and replaced them with well-worn fuzzy lavender slippers. “Why…?” Hux trailed off in confusion.

“You were cold.” Ben shrugged and got up. “Would you like some tea?”

“Under the sink. The Clorox bottle. It’s for emergencies.” Hux had closed his eyes again. He heard shuffled footsteps and the click of the cupboard under the sink and more shuffled footsteps. Ben handed Hux the Clorox bottle and looked unsurprised when Hux proceeded to unscrew the cap and take a swig.

Hux simply swallowed and said, “emergency vodka. Want some?” He held the bottle out, offering it to an amused Ben, who declined and plopped down on the couch a safe distance from Hux. When Hux said nothing and took another gulp, and then another, and another, Ben spoke up.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Nope.” Another swallow.

“Ok...then...I guess I’ll leave you to it.” The night had taken a spectacularly uncomfortable shift since Hux had confessed his feelings, and if Hux was going to act all emotionally constipated, Ben would leave him to stew instead of suffering through silence and a roommate getting slowly (quickly) intoxicated.

***

Ben had only been asleep for half an hour when he felt a not altogether uncomfortable pressure on his abdomen. It was actually kind of nice, if he was honest, but what was it? He didn’t have to wonder long. The pressure shifted a bit and a delicate hiccup emanated from the source. Ben opened his eyes, and sure enough, a pantsless and very drunk Hux was straddling him, looking down at him with shining eyes. Ben addressed the man on top of him. “Hux?”

Hux leant down and pawed at Ben’s shirtless chest. He reeked of vodka. Ben prayed that Hux wouldn’t remember this in the morning, because the next thing Hux said was, “thanks for choosing  _ meee _ , Ben. I think I’m in  _ loooove _ with you.” Hux bent further forward in an attempt to kiss Ben and Ben dodged it awkwardly. He was sure the taste of vodka would be overpowering. Hux wasn’t pleased. “ _ Beeeen _ ,” he whined, “why won’t you kiss me?” He was actually pouting.

“You’re drunk, Hux,” Ben said with a sigh.

“Fuck me,” Hux whispered in a slurred attempt at seduction. “I’ll let you take me right now.”

Ben groaned, and his cock twitched at the thought. “Maybe later, hotshot. For now, let’s get some sleep.” Ben used his considerable strength to grip Hux around the waist and place him in the empty space next to him. It was clumsy, but it freed Ben and he was able to turn over and go back to sleep as Hux laid next to him, pouting like a child. Eventually, Hux fell asleep too.

***

By the time the sun rose, Hux had sobered up, but God did he feel awful. The nausea started as a little twinge at the bottom of his gut and made its way up until he felt the need to run to the toilet, where he promptly threw up the contents of his stomach, which was, essentially nothing. He could feel the blood vessels in his face breaking as he heaved uncontrollably. When the heaving finally ceased, Hux looked at himself in the mirror and what he saw, he didn’t like. His face was ghostly pale in the fluorescent light, paler than usual, and his freckles and the broken blood vessels stood out on his skin like stars in the sky. He rummaged through his memories of the night before, of how he got this way, and the last thing he remembered was Ben going to bed while he drank and drank in the living room. Then he realized he had no pants on and that he had woken up in Ben’s bed, and a wave of horror washed over him. Had he…? Had they…? While he was drunk and couldn’t remember it, couldn’t say no…? A fresh bout of nausea rolled in his gut, but he fought it. He needed to talk to Ben.

***

“Did we fuck last night?” Hux stormed into Ben’s room, pointing his finger menacingly at a groggy Ben.

“No, you came in here drunk and fell asleep in my bed.” Ben tried to gloss over the finer details.

“Then why am I not wearing pants?” Hux pushed. Ben tried to keep a smile off his face.

“Because you came in that way…”

_ Oh no _ , Hux thought. “I didn’t...I didn’t proposition you, did I?”

Ben hesitated, wondering what to say. “Um...you did. But don’t worry about it! Nothing happened. We just slept.”

Hux could feel his ears turning red, and then his cheeks were burning as he looked down at his feet. His life was over. He needed to move across the planet where he would never see this man again.

“Hux? Nothing happened. You didn’t embarrass yourself. Everybody gets drunk. You. Are. Fine. Come over here.” Ben patted the space next to him.

Hux looked at him sharply, trying to decide if he should go to Ben or go try to drown himself in the bathtub. Ben gave him a gentle, wide-eyed look and patted down on the bed again, and Hux felt himself break as he gave in. At first, he perched awkwardly at the very edge of the mattress, but Ben pulled him in with strong hands - hands that Hux had secretly adored for so long - and he relaxed. Ben spooned him, so much warmth, and when he planted a gentle kiss on the back of Hux’s neck, Hux shuddered and automatically pushed back into Ben’s large body.

For the first time, Hux thought to himself,  _ I think I’m in love with him _ , as he turned to plant a kiss on Ben’s pretty mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave me a comment with any thoughts, and kudos! Love y'all.


End file.
